Deception in Neverland
by Bookworm88
Summary: *NEED REVIEWS HERE PEOPLE!*when disaster strikes Peter's home, who should he trust, his best friend, tink, or the new lost boy who saved his life at a critical moment?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
It was a sunny day in Neverland, and the lost boys were out on a hunting trip for Indians. Peter was finally alone, if you could call it being alone, because Tink was always by his side. He took a sip of the drink next to him. Peter said "You know Tink, I think I miss Wendy too much, maybe I should go and get her and her brothers," he paused, "She was really fun to be around." Tinkerbell glowed slightly red and said something in pixie language that only Peter understood. "Aw, come on Tink! I don't like her that way. She is just too… well, girlish you might say. It's not like I am going to stay there!" Tinkerbell shouted something back. Oh, Tink, I know you don't like Wendy, but she is my friend." Peter replied. Tinkerbell shouted something very loud but all you could hear wear ringing bells. Peter gasped "Tink, why do you have to say such bad things about Wendy? You even tried to kill her when she first came!" She smiled and added what seemed like a very rude remark. "Tink!" Peter cried, "For saying such rude things I am banishing you for a week!" Tinkerbell turned beet red and flew off, scorching several leaves in the process.  
  
"Well good riddance to you I say!" Peter shouted at her rapidly disappearing back. Peter thought he saw red in a bush near him, but didn't think anything of it. After all, Captain Hook had been off the job for about a week. Peter smiled inwardly at the thought of when he recently gave the captain a concussion. He was thinking of getting Wendy that minute, but decided she could wait until he took a short nap. Peter went inside and settled down for his nap in one of the hammocks. He fell asleep even before his head touched his pillow.  
  
Tinkerbell flew away, red with anger at Peter's words. Who was this Wendy to take Peter away from her? Tinkerbell remembered her light brown hair, and somewhat plain face compared to hers. She despised Wendy. Tinkerbell came up on her regular place to stay when Peter banished her for a while. She had a view of the whole island, of Mermaid Lagoon, the Indian camp, Cannibal Cove, Skull Rock, and her own beloved Hangman's Tree, the secret lair of Peter Pan. 'Wait a minute' she thought, from Tinkerbell's position, she could see a slight column of smoke rising towards the sky. Horrified, she flew towards her beloved home to investigate further. She urged her tiny wings to go faster, but they refused. By the time she reached Hangman's Tree, the fire was already spreading out of control. Hurriedly, she searched for signs of Peter in the fire. She tried to get inside, but was cut off by a hunk of burning wood.  
  
Peter woke by the smell of smoke. He sleepily cleared his blurred eyes and took in the chaos that was all around him. The fire was all around him now. He jumped up from his hammock hurriedly and searched for possible escape routes, and for Tink in case she had come back sooner than he thought. Seeing no sign of Tinkerbell, his eyes looked for an exit. He thought he saw one, but when he went to get out, a burning hunk of debris fell in front of him. 'This is it,' he thought, 'This is the end of my life, and I wanted to go with a flair, not with fire!' Suddenly, a tree root hit his head, and his world went black.  
  
Peter came to his senses with the smell of hot chocolate. 'Am I in heaven?' he thought to himself. He sniffed groggily and sat up weakly. "So, you finally decided to join me, Peter Pan!" came a voice that sounded like a boy's around his age, but it wasn't one of the Lost Boys, Peter could tell. He had never heard that voice in his life. He slowly rose out of a bed of furs to meet the owner of the voice. It was a most intriguing voice Peter thought to himself, deep, yet mysterious. The boy who Peter saw then was as interesting as his voice. He was leaning over a fire, stirring a pot, his fiery red hair clashing horribly with the green scenery all around them. His arms were decent sized, bulging slightly with muscles, same with his legs, which stuck out of torn and worn dark green short-like things. His shirt was in the same condition, short sleeved and torn. He looked up and scooped up a cup of the sweet smelling hot chocolate. "You had me worried last night, I mean, what would the world be like without Peter Pan? I'll tell you," he said in his mysterious voice "Hook would reign over whole Neverland, and maybe even the mortal world! You are the only one who Hook considers an enemy." He looked at Peter in a sort of half jealousy and half admiration.  
  
"You know my name?" asked Peter  
  
"Who doesn't?" asked the red headed boy, "I mean, you are famous!" he said admiringly "I always wanted to be famous for something" he added  
  
"Since you know me so well," said Peter, "Who are you and how did you get here?"  
  
He bowed and replied "My friends call me Westly, that is they would if I had any friends..." he trailed off.  
  
"Well maybe you could be my friend," said Peter with a smile "and the Lost boy's too! After all, you did save me!"  
  
Suddenly, a group of ragged-looking boys broke the cover of the brush, surrounded the boy called Westly and tied him to a nearby tree. "Boys, boys, boys, stop it! Don't you know who this is?" Peter asked. Cubby replied "Duh….he's da guy that kidnapped you and set da tree on fire!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Peter cut Westly's bonds, and Westly brushed himself off.  
  
"Boys, this is the person who saved me from the burning tree house! He didn't light it!" Peter said.  
  
"That's right, I certainly did not!" agreed Westly with a tone of slight arrogance.  
  
"Duh….but Peter," said Cubby "We saw him sneakin 'round Never land forest, close to our tree! Duh……..at least I think we did!" He scratched his head in thought, with a look on his face that told Peter that thinking was taking a great deal of effort for Cubby. Peter smiled inside, but didn't let it show. Cubby was one of his favorite Lost Boys, known for his fat, and not his brains. "Okay everyone, now let's think. That fire wasn't started by natural forces, I know that because there was no lightning today."  
  
"Yea, that's right….. it was really sunny out today!" replied Nibs.  
  
"Thanks Nibs," Peter said, "Now, who could have started that fire today?"  
  
"Well it wasn't us Duhhh…," Cubby said, "Cause we's was out in da forest and Duhhh…we was with each other, so it couldn't have been us!"  
  
"That's true, but were you all with each other every single minute? It could only take a few seconds out and back to light it." Peter said.  
  
"Yea, we was sure with each other," Slightly said, "besides, we was on the complete other side of the island!"  
  
"Okay that rules the Lost Boys out, and it certainly wasn't me! So, who else do we know that would do this, either intentionally or by accident?" Peter said.  
  
"What 'bout Hook?" one of the twins suggested, "What 'bout Hook?" echoed the other.  
  
"Naw, we would have seen him, cause he never goes anywhere without his crew, the codfish." Peter said  
  
Westly was slightly pink in the face when he said "How 'bout Tinkerbell? Where is she?"  
  
"Yea dat's right," tootles said, "I ain't seen her round here!"  
  
Peter said "Well, before I fell asleep, me 'n Tink had a fight, and she flew off and….and…" Peter gasped, "She burnt up some leaves in the process! You don't think Tink would do somethin' like this do ya? I mean she is a bit temperamental, but she wouldn't light the only house she knows of on fire, would she?"  
  
There was an awkward silence to follow. Finally Westly said "Well I vote that it was Tinkerbell, anyone else?" All of the Lost Boys raised their hands; everyone in the clearing had their hands up except for Peter. "I dunno guys, I mean, shouldn't we give her a small trial at least, before we start jumping to conclusions?" Peter said sorrowfully. "I don't think so" Westly said. Peter spun around and said "Why not?" Westly replied, "Well, I don't want you to hate Tinkerbell forever for this, but…" he paused for a second, "but I saw her, just before I came to save Peter, I saw her flying towards here with a kinda, well an evil grin you may say," He turned to Peter, "I'm real sorry Peter but the truth is the truth and there is nuthin you can do to hide from it!"  
  
Peter thought a minute and then replied with a glare "Why should we listen to you? I mean, you are new here in Neverland, and you don't know all of the people yet, especially Tinkerbell!" He stormed off into the woods, because his treehouse was burned to the forest floor. The Lost Boys started to go after him, but Westly held them back. He said "Just leave him alone for a while, the truth needs to sink in." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
Peter's mind was in a whirl. Tink couldn't have set their house on fire, she just couldn't have! Would she? Then he remembered the fight they had before she left. Her screams of protest still rung in his ears. Would Tink be so…cruel, so deceiving that she would have lit the fire? 'Wait a minute,' Peter thought, 'maybe it was an accident! Yes, that was it, she accidentally lit the fire!' He knew that since Westly told the Lost Boys that Tinkerbell lit the fire, they would believe him. After all, it would seem like something she would do when her temper got control of her. Maybe she did light it, maybe she is laughing at him right now while in some other tree house. Peter just couldn't see Tink doing that though. He had known Tinkerbell all of his life, and lighting her home on fire didn't seem like something she would do, even when she was angry. The Lost Boys knew that too. "That's it," Peter said to himself while standing up, "I will just tell the Lost Boys that and they will understand, they won't blame her and they won't judge or punish her. Peter knew what would happen to her if she came to be punished. She would be banished from everywhere, and would have to go from place to place in Neverland, tiring her little body out until she dropped dead. He shuddered at the thought of Tink's body lying somewhere, lifeless. Peter got up, and started towards the door. He heard laughing. 'Who could be laughing at a time like this?' thought Peter. He opened the door a crack and looked out. There were the Lost Boys, playing a game like cops and robbers. He heard Slightly say to Tootles as he picked him up "Haha, now I have you Tinkerbell! Now you shall pay the price for burning our tree house!"  
  
Enraged, Peter shouted "What are you talking about? You all know that Tink would never light the tree house on fire…purposely." He trailed off. The Lost Boys huddled together and shivered. They had never seen Peter like this before.  
  
"Gosh Peter, we was just havin' some fun Peter" Nibs said  
  
"I don't care what you were doing," Peter said, "You still know you were wrong! How dare you accuse Tink of doing such a thing? She is the one who brought you here along with me, so you owe your very existence to her, so you shouldn't say anything like this behind her back!"  
  
A glowing light was listening from behind a tree branch. Tinkerbell had heard the Lost Boys play their bad game about her, and she was furious for it. She had heard her Peter stick up for her, and she felt slightly relieved. But the thing that really aroused her curiosity was what happened before the Lost Boys started their game. The new boy, what was his name… Westly, yes that was it, Westly had told the Lost Boys exactly how she had lit the tree on fire. He claimed to have actually seen her doing it after her and Peter fighting! She couldn't believe him! He had blamed it all on her, and the Lost Boys believed him! How dare they! Well she would just have to watch this Westly boy closely. She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him, and that wasn't very far. Tinkerbell watched the scene unfold before her eyes. Westly tricking the Lost Boys, their game, and Peter standing up for her. Her Peter. She loved Peter very much, and as she could see it right now, he was the only one on her side. Just those Lost Boys wait, they will get what is coming to them! Peter was the final law force in Never land, what he said, went, no matter how long it would take or how hard the task. Smiling to herself, she flew off into the night, the only bright thing in all of Never land at that moment, besides the stars and two moons that is. 


	4. Chapter 4- Wow these are really original...

Chapter Four  
  
Later that night, Peter summoned all of the Lost Boys and Westly into a cave he had found, being that his house had burned down, this would have to do until he and the Lost Boys could replace the tree house. Westly, that was the thought on Peter's mind all day. He wanted to thank him for saving his life in the burning tree house, but he still didn't trust him fully, because of what he claimed to see Tinkerbell do. So, Peter had decided to make Westly a Lost Boy in return for his acts that day. He had been working on another animal hood all day, this time a weasel. He chose this animal because he was still wary of Westly everywhere he went. Peter's mind went back to reality. The Lost Boys and their soon-to-be comrade were looking up at him sitting on his rock. Peter started to speak and their chatter stopped.  
  
"Now boys, I think we all know what happened today, and who saved me." Peter said. The boys nodded knowingly and Tootles turned around to look at Westly better. Peter cleared his throat and started again.  
  
"I would now like to recognize Westly as my savior and the new Lost Boy!" Peter said proudly. The boys started to applaud as Peter took two strides over to Westly and plopped the weasel hood over his head. "Congratulations Westly" Peter said with a smile. Westly looked at his hood, complete with animal ears, his fingers told him. He looked like he was going to explode with pleasure, but then his face twisted into anguish for just a second, but turned back to his regular face. He looked around to see if anyone had seen his moment of indecision. Peter smiled down at the new Lost Boy. "Thanks a lot Peter, though I really don't deserve it!" Westly said. The rest of the Lost Boys wandered off into their temporary home to find their beds. "Of course you do," Peter said, "You earned it, believe me. I would have been dead if it hadn't been for you. You saved me, and I owed you a debt of gratitude." Peter said. Westly's face looked like he swallowed a lemon. "You do want to be a Lost Boy don't you?" Peter added, seeing the look on Westly's face. Westly replied, his voice cracking in the process "Oh, yes Peter, I love it! It's just…" he trailed off. Peter looked at him, deep into the expression of his new companion's face, then said "Look, no matter what you say, you will always be a Lost Boy in my eyes. Now lets hit the sack, I'm beat!" "All right," Westly said, "Just give me a minute out here, don't wait up for me." Peter nodded his answer, caught up in a long yawn, and walked away towards the cave.  
  
Westly pulled off his weasel hat, and went to find a place to sit. He found it by a nearby stream. He sat on a rock and started thinking. Westly fingered the trademark of his new position, his weasel hood. Why did Peter choose this specific animal? Didn't he trust him? After all, hadn't he been the one who saved Peter? Realization hit Westly like the rock he was sitting on. He bolted upright in his place. Did Peter know? No, that was silly, he couldn't know, could he? 'Well I will just have to be more careful in the future.' He thought to himself. He just couldn't let Peter know his secret. He would be rejected from their group. That was the last thing he wanted right now. Westly sighed and put his head into his hands. 'Well I guess I'd better get back' he thought. He reached the forest edge leading to the Lost Boy's cave, but was soon stopped. Light from the moon was shining on a silver hook. The worst part was that hook was attached to an arm and a body.  
  
Ohhh….cliffhanger! Hey peeps! Sorry that this chapter was so short. I didn't really have much to put into it! Well I hope you liked it. I am now waiting until I get some more reviews before I go and put the next chapter up. There are going to be, at most, like six more chapters, though I doubt there will be that many. If you made it this far I am very glad. Apparently you have lots of patience! Well cya my fans! Kisses n hugz fore everyone! hehe :) 


	5. Chapter 5

P.S. I am now hoping for more reviews, so if you read this and haven't reviewed it, please do because I am in dire need here people! Sorry, had a dramatic moment there, well enjoy! *~ Sara~*  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Why hello Westly, I believe it has been some time hasn't it?" Hook said added to an evil grin. "You" Westly replied, but it came out as a breathy squeak. "Why of course it's me you silly boy, who did you think it was?" Hook said, now not so polite as his first comment, kind of with a razor sharp edge to it, getting ready to slice Westly to pieces. "Why have you forgotten to report in? What is taking you so long?" Hook added. Westly replied with an air of importance, "If you must know, I was delayed by something that could not have been handled just by myself". Hook sneered at the boy standing before him. He had to admire him, because Westly was the only one who would talk back to the great Hook like that. Yet, he lacked the certain evilness that coursed through his father's veins. Hook didn't like that, and he didn't like being patient, especially when it came to Peter Pan, so he came back with a snooty comment to get his son rolling. "Well if you can't take care of it, just tell me what happened and I will send some of my smartest men in to help you, son," Hook added this title to the end to show Westly who was boss around here. Westly looked pained at this remark, but soon recovered enough to say to his father, "No, I have figured out the problem, and soon will be able to correct it." "Good," Hook replied, "Now get a move on, when and where can the crew and I be ready?" Westly paused a moment, swallowed, then replied in a cracking voice "That small cove off of Mermaid Lagoon, what is it called…oh yes, that's right, it's called Frigit's cove. The Lost Boys and Peter have planned this big hunting trip over there in two days. They will be preoccupied and not noticing where they are going." Hook said, "Very good Westly, I am hoping to have the pleasure of seeing you there too." At this, Hook faded into the surrounding brush. When Westly's eyes had confirmation that the evil pirate was gone, he hurriedly looked around, to make sure nobody was watching his escapade. He didn't see anyone, so he hurried off to the Lost Boy's and Peter's camp. H was sad about betraying the boys and Peter, but Hook was his father, and how else would he get the recognition he wanted? As he hurried off into the bushed where just a moment before his father had passed by, he did not see the two pairs of small, dark eyes watching him, and the small glow of a pixie attached to those eyes.  
  
Ooohhh……another cliffhanger, wow I just love these things! Hey! Sorry this chapter was so short, it really didn't have much to go into it, well, still hoping for reviews, so please do so, I hope to get the next chapter out soon! Cya *~Sara~* 


	6. Chapter Six

Sorry again for the delay my very few fans! I had some technical difficulties with my life, but I called an electrician specialist and I got it all fixed up! Well I hope that your life is good so far, cuz mine isn't really, but it could be worse! Oh, sorry, I'm kinda blabbering on and on, sorry for wasting your time! cya , still lookin 4 reviews! * ~Sara~ *  
  
The next day, Peter was roused and sleepily guided outside the cave by his pixie. A few bell-like sounds were emitted by Tinkerbell before Peter finally looked like he was awake. "What are you talking about Tink?," Peter said wide-eyed, "Naw, he wouldn't do that!…Are you lying to me?" Peter eyed Tinkerbell suspiciously. "I know you probably don't like him like you did with Wendy and Jane 'cause you think that he is going to take me away from you! Well you don't need to worry, Tink, I'm not gunna leave you! Sheesh, you are really overprotective for a fairy!" The small glowing light by his face made many loud, high-pitched bell sounds before Peter responded again. "Now Tink, don't you go and get that kind of attitude with me!" he said warningly. The outraged pixie burst into a fit of yelling, as Peter knew it, because he was covering his ears with his hands. She also threw lots of fairy dust from herself like a bomb exploding. "Tink! Stop it!," Peter yelled over the noise of his friend, "I don't care what you say! Westly saved my life and I trust him, even if you don't!" The very enraged fairy turned a deep, blood red in response to that remark. She pointed at Peter, ringing in a very serious tone. Peter said, "Of course I trust you, Tink! It's just…well… you have been known to tell lies about people a lot, like when Wendy first came here, you told the boys that she was a bird that I said to shoot down. I do trust you on most things, just not this one, sorry Tink." Tinkerbell's head drooped and she sighed, then flew off into the Never-wilderness. "Tink, come back!" Peter shouted. His head also drooped and he walked dejectedly back to the cave entrance. His head was still down when his eyes picked up the shoes of the Lost Boys. Peter looked up and saw all the Lost Boys, including Westly at the cave entrance, staring at him wide-eyed. "Is Tinkerbell gone fors goods?," Tootles, the smallest and youngest of the Lost Boys asked. "I dunno Tootles.," Peter replied, "I really don't know!" He knew that he had pushed her too far this time, and he really wasn't sure she would come back. This is what worried him, she had always been his first friend, and nobody could ever come close. He sighed inwardly. "Well, c'mon boys, we gotta start getting ready for that hunting trip tomorrow!" Peter said, rather dejectedly. "It's gunna be a good one!"  
  
Hey peeps, sorry for the delay in the next chapter, I got kinda busy! Oh well, I hope that I got more reviews from my few fans! Cya next chapter, Sara 


End file.
